School Days
by Fate Lowe
Summary: AU. 1xR with a little 2xR.


**Disclaimer: Average disclaimer applies.**

**AN: Hello again. I haven't written anything in a while. I hope you have enjoyed my stories so far. I wouldn't know because I haven't gotten any feedback. Please read and review my other stories if you are reading this. I'm getting kind of discouraged. I'm beginning to think that nobody likes me or my writing. L Well, enough of my self pity. If you have read some of my other stories, then you already know who Auora Matias is. (And if you don't I guess you need to read them, don't you.) In this story, her last name is Maxwell, also Hildi is related to them. Trowa and Cathy are siblings and Trowa goes by his real name, Titan Bloom. Heero also uses his true name, Odin Lowe Jr. Now, on with the story.**

**School Days  
****By: Fate Lowe**

It was a chilly fall afternoon. The trees were a multitude of reds, yellows, and oranges. It was the first day of school and the students of Pine Forest High School were gathered in the outdoor lunch area.

"Lena, over here!"

A young woman with honey blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, turned towards the group of friends. She waved and walked over. She greeted all of her closest and dearest friends. Her best friend, Auora Maxwell, her twin brother and class clown, Duo Maxwell, their cousin Hildi Schbeiker, the silent Triton Bloom and his older sister Catherine, first violin in the school band, Quatre Raberba Winner, his girlfriend Dorathy Catalonia, and president of the martial arts club, Wufei Chang.

"Hey guys!"  
"How was your summer?"  
"It was great! Milli came home this summer. He brought Noin with him. They just got engaged!"  
"That's wonderful! Any word about Une?"  
"Yeah, she's doing good. I heard that she's dating Trieze"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, apparently she's had a crush on him for years."  
"Speaking of crushes, have you guys seen the new guy?" Hildi said, dreamily.

The guys all rolled their eyes and started talking amongst themselves.

"I've seen him. I tried to talk to him but he acts like he's to good to talk to anybody." Dorathy intones.  
"I know. He's an arrogant little asshole, isn't he?" Auora adds.  
"I haven't met him yet but, from what you guys say, I don't think that I want to." Cathy replies.  
"Well, I think he's just gorgeous. I don't care how he acts. What do you think Lena?"  
"I haven't seen him yet, but you can't judge someone until you get to know them. He might be a sweet guy. You guys don't know what he's really like. When I do meet him, I'm going to talk to him, no matter what you guys say."  
"Well, here's your chance. He's sitting right over there."

Relena looked over to where Hildi pointed. Sitting by himself was a young man with messy, chocolate brown hair. He was wearing a green tank top, a pair of baggy, black jeans, and a pair of tan hiking boots. Relena hadn't realized she had been staring until he looked over and her eyes met a pair of intense prussian blue orbs. She quickly looked away as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"What did I say, gorgeous right?"  
"Hildi, hush." Lena whispered.  
"Go talk to him."  
"I couldn't."  
"What happened? You too scared?"  
"No!"  
"Than what's the problem?"

_RING_

"Got to go. See ya'll later."

Relena ran off to class, to avoid the knowing looks from her friends. Walking through the hallways, she couldn't get the boy out of her head. She reached her class and took her seat. She started talking, when the dark haired boy walked in. She watched as he walked up to the teacher and handed her his schedule. The teacher stood up, as he turned around and again locked eyes with Relena.

"Class I would like you to meet Odin Lowe."  
"Jr., it's a pleasure."  
"Odin please take the seat next to Relena. If you have any questions, she'd be happy to help you."

Heero nodded and took his seat.

"My name is Relena Peacecraft, nice to meet you." Relena said with a smile.

Heero ignored her and stared straight ahead.

After school, Relena walked to the front of the school, to wait for her ride. As the students started to thin, she noticed that Odin was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. She walked over to him and smiled.

"Hi, Odin. Um...I was just wondering if you would like to come over to my house to study later."  
"No."  
"Oh, well, here's my number, just in case you change your mind."

She handed him a piece of paper and turned to get into the car that had just pulled up to the curb.

Odin watched as she turned and walked away. As the car pulled away, he looked down at the piece of paper. He smirked, to himself. He looked up, as another car pulled up to the curb and honked it's horn. He picked up his bag and walked to the car. As he got in, he put Relena's number in his pocket.

"How's was your first day at school, son?"  
"Fine."

Relena is sitting at her computer, working on her MySpace.

"Huh, I got a new message, wonder who it's from."

She goes to her inbox.

"Phoenix, huh?"

She opened the message and started to read.

_Hey noticed you were online. Drop me a line sometime.  
__OLJ_

"Odin? Never thought he would write me."

She hit the reply button and started typing.

_Hey Odin. Didn't think you'd write me. What's up?  
__Lena_

_I had a question about the homework and was wondering if you would come over and help me with it.  
__OLJ_

_Sure. Where do you live?  
__Lena_

_195 Zero Ln.  
__OLJ_

_Be there in five minutes. I live right down the road, at 215 Zero Ln.  
__Lena_

She signed off, gathered her books and headed down towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going so late at night?"  
"A friend of mine from school needs help with some homework we were given today. He's new at school, so he's a little behind."  
"He?"  
"Don't worry. He's not the typical male. I'll be back by ten."  
"Ok. Be careful."  
"I will mother, see ya."

When Relena arrived at the Lowe residence she knocked softly. When she heard no noise from inside, she raised he hand to knock again. Suddenly, the door opened and Odin was standing before her. She was so surprised that she dropped her books. They both bent down to retrieve them and bumped heads.

"Sorry."  
"That's fine."

They stood up, Odin holding her books.

"Would you like to come in?"  
"Sure."

They walked in and he closed the door behind them. He gave her a tour of the two bedroom home. They ended in the kitchen, where they took a seat at the dining room table.

"Can I get you something to drink?"  
"You got any tea?"  
"I can make some."  
"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

Odin began preparing the tea. When it was done Odin brought the tea over along with cream and sugar.

"Cream and sugar?"  
"Sugar please, two."

Odin poured her tea and added the sugar, then handed the cup to Relena.

"Thank you. Now what was the question that you had about the homework?"  
"Oh, that...um...well...you see the thing is, I don't really have a question. I just needed an excuse."  
"An excuse? For what?"  
"I wanted to see you. There's something about you that intrigues me."  
"What is that?"  
"Why are you so nice to me, when I've done nothing but be an arrogant prick to you?"  
"Well, I was always taught to never judge somebody without really getting to know them."  
"Well, you were definitely persistent about that. The rest of your friends gave up after their first encounter."  
"Yeah. They all jump to conclusions to quickly."  
"Why did you want to get to know me anyway?"  
"The intensity in your eyes intrigues me. I want to know what made you so intense."  
"I've had a hard life."  
"Oh. You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to."  
"No, it's ok. I think that I can actually trust you."

They talked well into the night. When Relena looked up at the clock it was midnight.

"Oh my God. My mother is going to kill me."  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"I was supposed to be home two hours ago."  
"I'm so sorry. I'll walk you home and talk to her. I'll tell her I was having more trouble than I thought and we lost track of time."  
"Ok. Thanks."

Odin gathered up Relena's books and they headed towards her house. When they arrived Relena's mother was sitting in the living room, waiting for her daughter to return.

"What happened to ten o'clock young lady?"  
"Sorry, ma'am. It was my fault. She came over to help me with a problem I was having with our homework. We lost track of the time. As soon as we realized what time it was, I walked her straight home."  
"Well, thank you young man. If you don't mind my asking, what's your name?"  
"Odin Lowe Jr."  
"Well, Odin, I thank you again for walking her home. Can I have my husband drive you home?"  
"No ma'am. I'll be fine. I live just right down the road."  
"Ok. Relena, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Ok, mom, good night."

Relena's mother walked upstairs and Relena turned to Odin.

"Thank you. I would have really gotten it if you hadn't stepped in."  
"No problem. I better get going."

Odin handed Relena's books over. Relena set them down on the coffee table and turned to Odin.

"I'll walk you out."  
"Ok."

Relena and Odin walked out onto the front porch.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Relena turned to walk back inside, when she felt a hand grip her wrist. She turned around and came face to face with Odin. Without even saying anything he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Relena's lips.

"Sweet dreams, Lena. See ya tomorrow."

Relena stood there in silent shock as Odin walked out of sight.

The next afternoon, at lunch, Relena joined her friends, as usual.

"So, Lena, have you talked to him yet?" Hildi asks.  
"In class yesterday."  
"And...what happened?" Auora probes.  
"He ignored me, but you know me. I'm persistent. I saw him again, waiting for my ride, so I gave him my number, in case he needed any help with homework."  
"Yeah right."  
"I'm serious."  
"So, did he call?"  
"No."  
"Big surprise." Dorathy remarks.  
"But, he did find me on MySpace."  
"What?" all the girls ask, simultaneously.  
"Yeah. He's on my friends list."  
"So, you did get through to him." Hildi says.  
"Yeah."

Relena blushes faintly. Duo is the only one to notice.

"Why are you blushing Lena?"  
"Oh, no reason. Maybe I'm getting a fever."  
"Yeah right, whatever you say."

Just as Duo made his remark, a pair of hands came down over Relena's eyes.

"Guess who?"  
"Odin!"

Relena turned around and gave her new friend a hug. He secretly placed a kiss on her cheek. Relena turns to her friends, as Odin sits down next to her.

"Guys this is Odin. Odin this is the gang. Auora, her brother Duo, and their cousin Hildi. Triton and his sister Catherine. Quatre, his girlfriend Dorathy and, last-but-not-least, Wufei."  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. To you that have met me already, I'm sorry that I was such a prick. I hope that you can forgive me and that we can be friends."  
"Of course we can buddy!" Duo says, excitedly.

The group of friends welcomed the new arrival, and they continued lunch, which was filled with smiles and laughter.

As time went on, Relena and Heero got closer. Shortly after the first night at his house, they started dating. When the semester came to an end, they intended to spend as much time together as possible.

One day, Relena walked over to Odin's house. They had planned to go to the movies. When she arrived, she knocked on the door. It opened at her touch. She slowly walked in calling Odin's name. She made her way through the house, until she came to Odin's room. Everything was in place, just like it was in the rest of the house, except the picture of the young couple that usually sat on his nightstand. It was gone. In it's place was an envelope with her name on it. She picked it up and sat down on his bed. She opened the envelope and read the note inside.

_My Dear Lena,  
I'm gone and I don't know if I'll ever see you again. You remember when I told you that I moved a lot because of my dad's job. Well, we've moved again. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I didn't know until I was leaving. I hope that one day I will be able to return to you, but until then there is a gift for you in my closet. I was going to give it to you today. I hope you like it and I hope that every time you look at it you think of me.  
Until I see you again,  
Odin Lowe Jr_.

Relena put the letter back into the envelope and put it on the nightstand. She stood up and walked over to the closet. On the top shelf sat a brown teddy bear with a red ribbon around it's neck. She reached up and took hold of the bear and held it to her chest, as she started crying. When she pulled herself together, she grabbed one more thing out of the closet and walked over to the nightstand. She picked up the envelope and walked out of the house. She walked down the road, to her house. Then up the stairs to her room and closed the door behind her. She collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

"You get that jacket for Christmas, Lena?"  
"No."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Don't give me that. I'm your best friend. I can tell when something's wrong with you. Like now."  
"Don't worry, Auora, I'll be fine."  
"Hey guys, did you hear? Odin moved." Duo said, coming up to the group.

Auora looked over at Relena.

"So that's it."

Relena nodded, as tears started falling from her eyes.

"That's his jacket, isn't it?"

She nodded again.

That April, on Relena's birthday, the gang threw her a surprise party. Relena had told everyone that she hadn't wanted to celebrate this year but Duo had insisted that they do it anyway. She was turning seventeen this year, and Duo wanted this year to be special. He went all out, no parents, plenty of alcohol, and even a professional bartender. So he has a few hookups, who doesn't in high school. When Auora brought her to the house Relena was pissed but after a few Blue Motherfuckers, she loosened up and started to fell better. By the end of the party, she was flirting with her host, and Duo wasn't complaining. They were snuggled up on the couch, watching an anime DVD, when the last of the guests left. They all lived within walking distance, so nobody had to drive anywhere. Relena had told her parents that she would be spending the night,. That was what tonight was supposed to be, a sleepover with her best friend, not a full-blown house party.

"Well, I'm turning in for the night. You comin' Lena?" Auora asked from the hallway.  
"I'll be there soon. I want to finish watching this." Relena responded, from her place beside Duo.  
"Ok, what ever you say."

Auora walked down the hallway, leaving the only other two people in the house alone. When Auora was gone, Duo scooted closer to Lena and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So, Lena babe, how'd you like the party?"  
"It was wonderful. Thank you so much Duo."  
"No prob, Lena. I just wanted to see a smile on your face again."  
"I have been kinda depressing to be around lately, haven't I?"  
"Kinda? Lena, you've been so depressed that I've been depressed. I hate seeing you like that. I'd do anything to make the smile stay on your face."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. You're so beautiful, a frown just doesn't suit you."

Duo cupped Relena's face in his hand and tilted her face towards his. He leans in and plants a tender kiss on her lips. When he pulls away, Relena is blushing.

"I...I'm sorry."  
"Why?"

Relena grabs Duo's face and starts kissing him passionately. Duo was surprised but wrapped his arms around Relena. He tangled one of his hands in the hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her closer to him. When they pulled apart, for air, both of their lips were swollen. Their eyes met and all was said. Duo stood up and offered Relena his hand.

"Would you like to continue this in my room?"

Relena took his hand and stood up, her body pressed up against his.

"Sure."

They walked down the hallway and into Duo's room. Duo shut the door behind them and joined Relena on his bed. They enjoyed each other that night, the first of many.

The sun poured in through the window and hit Relena square in the eyes. She moaned and rolled over. When she came in contact with something warm under her hand, she sat bolt upright. That's when she noticed she was naked. She pulled the blanket up to her chest and looked over.

"Oh my god!"

Duo sat bolt upright, his hair loose and cascading around him. He looked over and immediately jumped out of bed. He looked down at himself then back up at Relena, still sitting on the bed.

"Damn!"  
"What is it, Lena?"  
"I never really noticed how great looking you are."  
"Really, and what do you think?"  
"I think you need to get back in this bed."

Duo jumped back into bed and proceeded to ravish her, again.

That night it was time for Lena to leave. The doorbell rang and Auora went to answer the door.

"Lena, Pagan's here."

Relena and Duo walked into the foyer.

"Well, girl. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
"Yeah. See you later. Thanks."

Relena walked over to Duo and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She placed a kiss on his cheek, then looked at him through her eyelashes.

"I'll see you, too. Bye."  
"Bye, babe."

Lena giggled, as she turned around to leave. When she was gone, Auora turned to her twin and smiled.

"So, what happened?"

Relena and Duo were the talk of the school the next day. As soon as they were spotted together, everyone was talking about it.

They continued to date for the rest of the year and through their senior year too. They were voted Prom King and Queen both years.

Then, during the summer after senior year, Relena and Duo broke up.

"I'm going to Harvard. How are we going to see each other? You'll be all the way down here at FSU."  
"I know baby, but we can make it work. I love you. I'll do anything and everything that I can to see you whenever possible."  
"I love you too but I don't think I can handle a long distance relationship. I'm sorry."

Duo and Relena didn't see each other again before they left for college.

When Relena gets to Harvard, she goes straight to her new home. He dorm room is simple. One bed against the wall opposite the door. A dresser and a small closet on the left and a desk next to a small window on the right. The walls were powder blue with light yellow trim. The floor is carpeted in a plush powder blue carpet. Her boxes are stacked in the middle or the room. She drops her bags on the bed and turns towards them.

"Well, time to get the room livable."

She starts unpacking he things, making her bed and setting up her brand new computer. Once she was done she turned to the last box. She opened it. Inside were some framed pictures. She took them out and hung them on the wall across from the bed. Then she turned back to the box to retrieve the last two items. The bear she placed on the bed and the leather jacket hung on a hanger on the closet door.

She sat on her bed and surveyed the room.

"Perfect."

At that moment, the phone rings. She walks over to the dresser and picks up the cordless phone receiver.

"Hello. Relena speaking."

There is no answer from the other end of the phone, just breathing.

"Hello?"

Still, no answer. Relena hangs up the phone.

"That was weird."

Relena shrugs her shoulders and turns to leave the room. The phone rings again. With shaking hands, she answers the phone again.

"Hello?"  
"Lena, babe. How is everything?"  
"Duo? Did you just call me a second ago?"  
"No, why?"  
"Oh nothing. How's FSU?"  
"Good. How's Harvard?"  
"Fine. Just got my room setup. I was about to go find my RA to get my tour."  
"Oh well, I'll let you get on with that. Talk to ye later?"  
"Yeah, later."

Relena hangs up the phone and leaves the room.

Two years pass. Relena is now starting her junior year at Harvard. She is number one in her class. She is studying for her law degree. Her hope for the future is to become a leading politician and the first female President of the United States of America.

The summer between her sophomore and junior year, however, was one summer she would never forget.

Relena had decided to stay at Harvard, to do some extra studying for her LSATs. She would be taking in July, so she could enter her law classes in August. She already had her political sciences degree.

One sunny day, in June, she was sitting under a tree in the courtyard of her college. She was studying, like always. She had friends on campus, but they were all gone for the summer. So, she was a little surprised, when she heard someone beside her.

"Lena."

She gasped, as she heard the familiar voice from her past. She stood up and slowly turned to face the speaker. He had the same messy brown hair and intense prussian blue eyes that she remembered, but his face and body had matured. The baby fat, that hid his bone structure, was gone and his body had filled out wonderfully.

"Odin?"

He nodded. She flung her arms around his neck, as he embraced her tightly.

"I'm back. I told you I would be. You did get my letter and my gift, right?"  
"Yes, I still have them."

She blushed lightly.

"What is it?"  
"I took your jacket too."

Odin chuckled, as he looked down at her.

"What?"  
"Nothing. You're just so adorable, just as I remember."  
"Oh, I've changed mister."  
"Really now, well I guess you'll have to fill me in."  
"Let me pack up my stuff and we'll head to my dorm to catch up."

They entered Relena's private dorm.

"Nice."  
"Thank you. Please have a seat."

Odin sat down on the bed and picked up the bear sitting next to him.

"See I told you I kept it."  
"I see the jacket too."  
"Oh yeah, you want that back?"  
"No, you can keep it. I got a new one."  
"Oh."

Odin put the bear down and stood up. He walked up to the wall of photos.

"You still keep in touch with everyone?"  
"Yeah."  
"How are they? What are they up to?"  
"Auora is a massage therapist. Duo is going to FSU. Hildi is in the military, along with Trowa and Wufei. Quatre went into the family business. Him and Dorathy got married straight out of school. Cathy joined the circus."  
"I see you still have the picture of all of us together and the picture of the two of us together. We were so happy back then."  
"Yeah we were."  
"I see you and Duo got really close after I left."

Odin pointed to a picture hanging on the wall. It was of Relena and Duo. They were standing in front of the sunset on the beach, arms around each other and lips pressed together in passion.

"Yes, we dated until graduation."  
"I see. Why?"  
"I was lonely and he was there."  
"So you couldn't wait for me."  
"You left. I didn't know where you were. Why couldn't you tell me? Why didn't you keep in touch?"

Odin walked up to Relena and stood so close that Relena could feel his breath on her cheek.

"I wanted to, I really did, but my dad..."  
"What about him?"  
"He's an assassin, Relena. I couldn't tell you where I was because he would have killed me too."

Odin turned his back to her.

"It has always been like this. We would move somewhere, I would make friends, then we would move and I'd never see them again."

Odin turned around to face Relena once more, face streaked with tears.

"But, you were different. I couldn't stay away from you. In the short time that I knew you I fell in love with you. I hated my father for making me leave. I haven't said one word to him since that day. That's why, as soon as I turned eighteen, I started searching for you. It took me two years but I finally did. I came here in hopes that we could be happy again." "Of course we can. I've been miserable without you. When I was with Duo I was temporarily distracted, but you were always on my mind. I always held the hope that you would return to me. In the time that we were together, I fell in love with you too. That feeling has faded over the years either."

Odin put his hand on Relena's cheek and wipes the tears from her cheek.

"I'm sorry I put you though so much pain. That's why I didn't want to get close to anyone. I always end up hurting them. I didn't want that for you."  
"I might have gone through some pain but its nothing compared to the happiness that I found."

Relena placed her hand on Odin's cheek. They stood there like that for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes. Everything that needed to be said was said in those moments. Odin leaned down and kissed Relena softly. This quickly escalated into a passionate kiss and their first time experiencing each other.

Relena and Odin spent the rest of the summer together, thanks to him getting an apartment close to campus. They spent their time catching up on all the time that they had lost. By the end of the summer Odin had a surprise for Relena.

They had gone out for dinner and a movie. They were currently walking along campus. It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear and there were a million stars. The moon was full and cast it's light upon the two as they walked through the courtyard. Odin stopped at a tree and dropped to his knee.

"Relena Peacecraft this is the place where I finally found you, after searching for years. I thought this would be the perfect place to ask you the question that I've wanted to ask you all summer."

He pulled out a ring box and opened it up. There was a platinum solitaire diamond ring resting on powder blue velvet. The moon hit and sent it sparkling.

"Relena Peacecraft, will you marry me?"

Relena dropped down in front of him, her knees giving out.

"Oh, Odin. Of course, yes."

Odin took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger.

"Perfect fit."

Relena flung her arms around Odin's neck and kissed him passionately. Odin returned the kiss whole heartily.

The next day was Relena's test. She went in, worried. She had abandoned her studies the day Odin returned. Odin was there to meet her afterwards.

"So, how'd you do?"

Relena looked up at him. The look on her face was not one of joy.

"That bad huh? I'm sorry."

Relena remained silent for a few more minutes. Then she smiled.

"What?"  
"I Passed!"  
"Oh my god, congratulations! I knew you could do it."

They walked back to her dorm, talking excitedly the whole way. When they arrived, they where both surprised.

"Duo?"  
"Lena, babe!"

Duo ran up to Relena and wrapped his arms around her. He tried to kiss her but Relena pulls away.

"Duo you remember Odin?"  
"Odin? What are you doing here?"  
"Hello to you to Duo. I'm here for Lena. I missed her, I found her here."  
"Really? Well, you'll be disappointed to know that we have been a couple for a while now."  
"Duo, we split when we graduated. I told you that I couldn't handle a long distance relationship."  
"I know. That's why I'm here."  
"Um, Duo, sorry to tell you this but, you're a little late."  
"What are you talking about, Odin? You're the one that's a little late. You're the one that left four years ago and never kept in touch with any of us."  
"I'm also the one that got here first."  
"Duo, we're engaged."  
"What?"  
"He proposed to me yesterday and I said yes. I am now the future Mrs. Lowe."

Duo looked back and forth between the two of them, then down at her left hand, at the ring sparkling on her finger.

"I get it. I keep in touch with you, I try to keep the relationship going and you give up on us. He just leaves one day, never tries to keep in touch with you, and you take him back without a thought about me."  
"Duo it wasn't like that. To tell you the truth, I never fell out of love with Odin. When he came back, it was like he was never gone."  
"Go to hell both of you!"

Duo stormed off.

"I never wanted to hurt him. I didn't think that he'd take it this hard."

Relena starts crying. Odin wraps his arms around her and holds as she cries softly into his chest.

"He'll be ok Lena. He just needs some time."

**AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. If you would like me to write a sequel please let me know. Until next time.**

**Fate Lowe**


End file.
